Ice protection systems for use in aircraft conventionally comprise a sensor system of temperature sensors which are locally installed at the respective components of the aircraft to be protected against ice formation. A central control unit monitors the sensors and outputs control signals to ice formation prevention devices such as heaters, ultrasound generators or mechanical surface treatment arrangements.
Such ice protection systems have a comparatively high installation complexity and complex wiring requirements.
International Publication No. WO 2005/073084 A1 discloses a modular aircraft ice protection system having a plurality of modularly arranged local control modules controlling the power supply of ice protection heating elements for use in an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,121 B2 discloses an ice protection system for a vehicle employing a plurality of anti-icing and de-icing power distribution units located near the edge surfaces of a vehicle which are prone to ice accretion.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.